The Next Halloween
by Elise W
Summary: Aquel era el único día en que podían salir de la casa, y ser libres de hacer lo que quisieran. Quizás también de perdonar, al menos una vez al año. Tate/Violet


**Pues** no me aguante he hice un pequeño shot de estos dos, como al parecer ya no lo veremos en la siguiente temporada u.u, necesitaba desahogar mis cosas y aunque **pienso que el final es coherente, el de esta temporada,** porque pues **Violet** no puede perdonar a **Tate**, por todo lo que paso... no puedo evitar sentir cosita por él **u.u**

**Y por eso escribi esto XD Ojala les guste n.n**

**Disclamer:** American Horror story no me pertenece, si no a sus creadores **Ryan Murphy y Brad Falchuk.** Yo solo invente este relato alternativo con sus personajes ;)

* * *

><p><strong>THE NEXT HALLOWEEN.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Summary: <strong>Aquel era el único día en que podían salir de la casa, y ser libres de hacer lo que quisieran. Quizás también de perdonar, al menos una vez al año. **Tate/Violet**

* * *

><p><strong>...<strong>

La vida o lo que fuera que ellos poseían, podía volverse después de un tiempo considerable bastante tediosa. Ser un ente atrapado en una casa no es algo que alguien escoja como futuro permanente. Mucho menos en una construcción como aquella, donde otros seres, algunos indeseables, debían cohabitar contigo.

Violet Harmon suspiró. Definitivamente su existencia era aburrida y abrumante.

Era cierto que no estaba sola y sus padres estaban tan atrapados como ella en ese sitio, pero no era suficiente. Con ellos no podía hablar de música, al menos de la música que le gustaba, no podía jugar cartas mientras la miraban de esa manera que le hacía sonrojar y morderse los labios.

Ningún chico la había mirado así jamás.

A ellos no podía besarlos como hacía con él, ni ellos la besaban así tampoco. De aquel modo que le doblaba las rodillas y latigueaba su corazón para que apresurara los latidos. Simplemente y aunque los amara demasiado, ellos no llenaban el vacío que había dejado Tate.

Ese sentimiento era diferente. Incluso desquiciado. A veces se sentía tan demente como él, porque sus deseos se imponían por encima de la razón, y no le importaba nada más que saciarlos. Pues a pesar de todo, seguía amándolo. Pero ¿Cómo perdonas a alguien que te hiso tanto daño?, tal vez no directamente, pero si a través de tu familia. ¿Cómo olvidas el hecho de que violo a tu madre y las consecuencias de eso, atrajeron su muerte?, que intento matar a tu padre. ¿Cómo lo olvidas? ¿A todos esos chicos a los que disparo sin piedad en 1994? ¿Cómo ignoras algo así?

Una lagrima rodo por su mejilla. Estaba muerta, pero el dolor y las lágrimas no se habían ido.

Estarían eternamente con ella, al igual que Tate.

Violet sabía que siempre la miraba, por supuesto que lo sabía. Era imposible no sentirlo cuando la seguía de un lado al otro dentro de la casa. Escondido, pero siempre cerca.

— Sé que estás ahí, Tate — le dijo, cuándo aquella tarde la siguió hasta el baño.

Esa fue la primera vez que le hablo en mucho tiempo, pero él no dijo nada. Solo apareció detrás de ella. Su reflejo a través del espejo, como la primera vez que lo vio.

Sin embargo su rostro ahora lucia diferente. Contrariado, triste. Los ojos viendo el piso.

— Lo sé — murmuro, y entonces se dio la vuelta.

Esperaría para siempre por su perdón, pero este nunca iba a llegar. Tate comenzaba a darse cuenta de ello. Quizás para que esto sucediera, seguirla por toda la casa a cada minuto, no era buena idea. Aunque le había hablado, después de todos esos años, ella había vuelto a hablar con él. Y no iba a arruinar eso, ese ligero y minimo avance, no lo arruinaría.

Cada paso fue difícil, pero se alejó.

— ¡Espera! — grito ella, con cierto tono desesperado.

No entendía porque lo había hecho, pero ya estaba, y él se detuvo de inmediato.

Era Halloween, la única vez al año que podían salir de su encarcelamiento. Violet no tenía pensado hacer nada especial, probablemente ir a alguna tienda de discos y robar un par. La mayoría de los establecimientos cerraban esa noche así que robarlos era la única alternativa, aparte de que no tenía dinero. Como sea, seria aburrido, y sus padres tenían su propio plan. Uno en el que ella no había querido participar. Una cena en familia, o la simulación de una en un restaurante, no era algo que precisamente calmara sus deseos de libertad.

Y eso significaba Halloween para todos lo que vivían en la casa de los asesinatos.

Libertad.

Por eso había acallado su razón, y había vuelto a hablar con él.

Una sola vez no podía hacer mucho daño. ¿Verdad?

Al menos una sola vez al año, podía hacer como que lo demás no existía.

— ¿Tienes planes para hoy? — pregunto, ahora con algún tipo de vergüenza saboreándose en su lengua.

Hablar con él después de todo ese tiempo, se sentía así. Extraño, penoso y confuso.

Tate por su parte, no podía creer que Violet le estuviera hablando, una casi conversación completa. Era como un sueño, o como si el tiempo hubiera regresado a esa primera vez que salieron juntos. En Halloween, precisamente.

— Yo… no — balbuceo. — No tengo —

Y dejo de parpadear cuando con una sonrisa cómplice, ella se acercó a él, y acaricio una de sus manos hasta tomarla entre las suyas.

El tacto seguía siendo el mismo, y ambos se estremecieron.

Violet sabía que estaba muerta, pero si no era su corazón o algo pegándole fuerte dentro del pecho, no sabía que era. Tal vez fuesen los remordimientos, pero era Halloween y los dejaría para después, para otro día en que no pudiera ser libre de ellos.

— ¿Quieres salir a perder el tiempo, conmigo? —

— ¿Contigo? ¿Esto significa que me perdonas? —

Tate acuno su rostro con premura y acaricio sus mejillas. Había estado tratando de controlar su desesperación de años, pero con eso simplemente era imposible. Solo podía pensar en que al fin estarían juntos otra vez, como antes y para siempre. Volvería a ser feliz a su lado.

Pero Violet se deshizo de las manos de él sobre ella, y lo hecho atrás con suavidad.

— Solo es salir Tate, es Halloween y por al menos hoy quiero olvidarme de que no debo de estar haciendo esto —

Y así fue, esa noche repitieron los besos en la playa, igual que esa primera vez. Recostados encima de la arena volvieron a acariciarse. A sentir ese deseo del primer amor corriendo por su piel con cada toque de labios, con cada beso en alguna otra parte del cuerpo.

Violet se olvidó de que no podía perdonarlo, y lo amo de nuevo. Mientras la noche se iba apagando y el día comenzaba a aparecer.

Después regresaron juntos a la casa, y cuando ella se despidió de él con la miraba poco antes de entrar. Tate supo que tendría que esperar hasta el siguiente año para volver a tenerla.

Específicamente, hasta el siguiente treinta y uno de octubre.

* * *

><p><strong>Corto, pero esa era toda la idea XD<strong>

**Se que este fandom es nuevo, al menos no hay muchos fics en español por lo que note, asi que no espero la tonelada de reviews.**

**Pero para los que lo lean, please no olviden el review ;)**

**Besos (Elise)**


End file.
